


Louder than Bombs

by kiyoomille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Social Media, Suna Rintarou-centric, Twitter, atsusuna best frenemies, pining suna, suna joins the national team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomille/pseuds/kiyoomille
Summary: What happens when Suna Rintarou, the literal personification of the phrase “I sensed tension and came as fast as I could” joins the chaotic Japan national team? (actually, chaotic is an understatement considering how Hoshiumi Kourai, a perfectly competent professional athlete, has somehow managed to burn the gym showers- yes the fucking showers- because he was experimenting with the shampoos, like how is that even possible?!)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Louder than Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> To Suna Rintaro, words can’t explain how proud I am of how far you’ve come. Happy birthday, Rin.  
> For Sunarin Week 2021 Day 7: Team  
> Since it really isn’t confirmed who the national team captain is (I personally think it’s Tsuetate Wasei- from the illustration book- just because he’s the oldest… but who knows?) I’m gonna settle on Ushijima since it’s easier to write a character you’re already familiar with. Besides, he got the number 1 jersey anyway. I’m not going to include the new faces from the illustration book because it’s going to be hard starting from scratch:(  
> This is really just a crack fic, forgive me.

Suna was scrolling through memes in his phone, leisurely spending his time off practice by relaxing in his apartment. He sighed blissfully _,_ everything was so peaceful-

A video of a cat going feral at his owner’s face was cut off by a sudden ringing. He furrowed his eyebrows at his phone screen.

_Atsumu Calling …_

“Nope. Nope. Not today.” Suna rejected the call before continuing to sip on his bubble tea. “Today is peaceful. No one shall disrupt my peace-”

From: Atsumu

_11:47 A.M_

_→THIS IS IMPORTANT YOU ASSHOLE. ANSWER. IT._

Suna sighed, knowing that Atsumu wouldn’t fucking stop bothering him until he answered. But he let him wait a bit, of course. After the sixth time, Suna finally picks it up.

“You fucki-”

“Cut to the chase. What’s up.”

“I got both good and bad news. Whaddya wanna hear first?”

“Uh good.”

“You’re on the national team roster.” He choked on his drink, bolting upright with wide eyes.

“W-what?! Atsumu you better not be shitting on me. Fuc- fuck I gotta tell my sister- Wait, how about the bad news?”

“I’m your teammate.” A beep. The bastard hung up on him. Suna stared at his phone in horror.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

****_____________________________** **

****

Turns out that the first day of practice was not as disastrous as he thought. Atsumu, the devil incarnate himself, is on the opposite side of the gym pestering Sakusa Kiyoomi. Poor guy, bless his soul, Suna sends him a sympathetic look to which the ravenette raised an eyebrow to.

He continues stretching his core on the floor because it takes hard work to achieve those insane torso spikes you know. He spread his legs open for a split before leaning down his upper half unto the ground. He was concentrating on not straining his ligaments when he heard a gasp and the sound of something dropping.

“S-Suna? No please no. Atsumu’s already here. It can’t be- I escaped them already.”

Widening his eyes at the voice, Suna raises his head up then grins widely, eyes glinting with mischief.

“Aran-kun!”

****_____________________________** **

****

“God, why. Why me.” Aran said lifelessly as he stands beside Suna- who was recording the chaos unfolding in front of them.

First of all, this is definitely Komori’s fault. Suna swears- in the many years they had been teammates- that guy is the demon king incarnate. He’s even worse than Atsumu- and that’s a lot coming from Suna, the guy who has suffered all through his high school years being teammates with the blonde.

Komori has suggested that they have a team bonding and Ushijima being Ushijima, he immediately agreed after being convinced that this will improve the team’s whole dynamic. The activity was called “egg drop”, they were to be divided into three teams and build a structure made out of straws that will prevent their raw egg from breaking from a high drop.

Hell started to break out when Komori brought the eggs out of nowhere. He was handing them out one by one when Hoshiumi- _yes_ him again- “accidentally” threw an egg at Gao Hakuba’s head because he apparently wanted to know if his throw would reach the giant’s peak (which was obviously bullshit, he’s the national team’s _spiker_ for pete’s sake). Gao, of course, won’t take that lying down (especially since it’s Hoshiumi) and also started throwing eggs at him- some of which hit Yaku and officially started a full-blown egg fight.

Suna snickered from behind his phone. He heard Hinata let out a battle cry and latched himself on top of Kageyama, repeatedly smashing an egg in his head until the setter’s face is all covered in goo. It was all fun and games for Suna until a loud _crack_ was heard and suddenly his face is covered in a wet and slimy substance. Slowly running his hands down his face to at least remove some of the goo, he raises his head and smiled menacingly.

“Miya. Atsumu.”

Aran was left alone watching hell break loose.

“Why me?”

****_____________________________** **

****VuzzFeed** **

**_**Japan’s Bokuto Kotaro, Spotted Covered in Suspicious Yellow Substance in Public** _ **

-As the Olympic Season is right around the corner, the renowned Japan National Team is also neck-deep in grueling training regimes. However, it seems as if the team had their own dose of fun yesterday as a netizen posted a video of the team’s spiker Bokuto Kotaro, running outside the gym in a hurry- covered in a yellow, slimy substance. He seems to be pursued by the team’s libero Yaku Morisuke with a shoe in hand….

_ Click here to read more… _

__

“You guys…” Coach Hirabida smiled dangerously at the whole team then he sighed tiredly. “Why am I even surprised. Post something to clear this up Bokuto. This isn’t the worst you’ve done anyway.” Face scrunching up from the memory of Bokuto releasing zoo animals from their cages on one of their shoots for an advert.

“Yes coach!!”

****@BokutoKotarowl** **

I’m sure most of you had already read that article by now. I’m here to clear some things up. First of all, the “suspicious yellow substance” was just raw eggs. Don’t worry we don’t have toxic and illegal substances in the training room because Hoshiumi would definitely use them to bomb the whole building. Second of all, Yaku is _really_ scary. I had no choice. You’d also run away without thinking if you were in my shoes. That is all thank you.

****@BokutoKotarowl** **

The PR team told me to not to use exclamation marks in this. It was physically painful.

****@BokutoKotarowl** **

Ah beep it. AKAASHI HELPED ME WITH THIS GUYS!!! I LOOKED SO FORMAL AND COOL RIGHT? RIGHT??!

_Comments_

****@tetsukuroo** **

I totally feel you bro, Yakkun’s been my teammate for 3 years…

****@yakumori** **

You saying something Kuroo?

****@tetsukuroo** **

NO haha…

****@skskiyo** **

did you just censor yourself

****@miyatsumu** **

Omi your @ is so vsco girly!

****@skskiyo** **

Yours is uglier.

****@miyatsumu** **

Nice try Omi-kun, but that’s my name.

****@skskiyo** **

Exactly.

****@meianshugo** **

I take my eyes off you guys for one second… national team captain, they’re you’re problem now.

****@NinjaShoyo** **

Aww don’t be like that cap! We’ll always return to the jackals!

****@miyatsumu** **

We know you miss us.

****@skskiyo** **

There’s no escaping.

****@Ushiwaka** **

****@meianshugo**** thanks for the offer but I’d rather not, thank you.

****@HOSHIUMI** **

FIRST OF ALL I WOULD NEVER BOMB THE TRAINING ROOM. SECOND OF ALL, JOKES ON YOU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON’T HAVE ILLEGAL SUBSTANCES??

****@HakubaGao** **

You set the showers on fire last month.

****@HOSHIUMI** **

exactly??! because if I bombed the training room WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO TRAIN HUH?! and if I ever will bomb anything it’ll be your room.

****@HakubaGao** **

What??

****@HOSHIUMI** **

where do you think I keep the illegal substances

****@Sachirou** **

Kourai-kun…

****

****@ojiroaran** **

You all do realize we’re getting in trouble for this whole comment thread right?

****@sunarin** **

shhh let them be aran-kun

****_____________________________** **

****

“Okay you guys gather up!”

The team, still sweaty and panting from the drills, headed over to Coach Hirabida with questioning faces.

“A variety show just invited you guys over and I accepted- Sakusa I know that you’re thinking I’m stupid to trust this guys especially since the egg incident just happened but hear me out.” Coach chuckled slightly at the ravenette’s distraught face. “The sports promotion division is telling us to take this chance to improve our funds since the team is still riding a high on social media because of the last tweets. More media exposure, more support right?” He grinned at them.

“Of course coach. We will do our best to the utmost expense.” Ushijima replied stoically.

“Who the heck says it like that?” Atsumu whispered to Sakusa to which the latter replied with an eye roll.

“More like this is going to make us lose more fans.” Suna mumbled to himself to which Komori unfortunately heard.

“Aww don’t be like that Suna!” The cheerful male exclaimed slapping his back, the force sent Suna toppling forward. Yes, he is a master at core strength. Yes, he is too lazy to apply it off court. Suna groaned internally. _This is going to be a disaster._

****_____________________________** **

Suna is now sitting at the dressing room with his other teammates. The stylist is applying eyeliner to his eyes- to which he thinks is unnecessary considering his eyes are sharp already. Beside him is Atsumu, who’s about to tear up. He clearly isn’t used to wearing eyeliner. Suna snickered internally.

After that they were given final touch-ups on their outfits and Suna absolutely adored how his fit compliments him.

They were sat at an elongated couch and Suna mentally gave the studio kudos to be able to fit several full grown men- not to mention, _athletes,_ in the frame.

“We start rolling in three, two, one!”

The show started with the usual. They introduced themselves, answered some questions about their upcoming matches and how they feel about the nearing Olympic season. After that, however, was the fun part.

“We’re going undercover on twitter as v.league stan accounts?” Sakusa said incredulously. “No thank y-”

“Aw come on Kiyoomi! I think it’s interesting!” Komori snickered.

“Yeah!! I’m so excited!!!” Bokuto exclaimed while Hinata echoed after him, practically bouncing in his seat.

“We have already prepared your accounts beforehand and take note that you will NOT be allowed to change the handle.” The host emphasized. “Take a paper from this” He handed a medium-sized box to Ushijima and gesture for him to take one first.

Ushijima expressionlessly took out a strip of paper and read out loud the text. “ User BokutoTiddies.”

The room was silent for a while before Suna led out a very loud snort, followed by the bellowing laugh of Atsumu.

“H-he… He said it with- with such a straight face!” Atsumu let out in between laughs, almost in tears.

“User BokutoTiddies” Suna imitated poorly before bursting out in snickers, Atsumu slapping his own thighs while gasping for air. The rest stared at them with unimpressed expressions.

“Aran… this is what you had to deal with for years. I respect you so much.” Yaku muttered.

“This isn’t as worse as they’re with Osamu but thanks I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Okay okay, next please.” Sakusa declared, looking very much like he’d run out of the door any moment.

Bokuto stuck his hand inside, beaming brightly. “Hm? User Hoshihowl?!!” His eyes were sparkling. “Howl as in the sound owls do-”

“Ah so it’s a Hoshiumi stan acc. Why’d they put howl though… he’s obviously a seagull.” Gao muttered.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to know.” Hyakuzawa grumbled. He also wants to go home to his bed already.

“Howl’s moving castle.” Kageyama said to himself, in a daze.

Everyone got a turn and Suna stared at his, unimpressed. “I don’t want this.” He declared, ready to throw away the paper. “Whoever the fuck thinks that I will willingly use ‘atsubootythighs’ as a handle should go back to their mother’s womb.”

“Hold up! We got chuupet sticks for you after this.”

“.…This is bribery.” Yet he kept the paper anyway. Atsumu had a smug smirk the entire time and Suna quickly snatched the blonde’s paper to see what’s written.

“Sakusa’sKleenex? And you’re getting horny over this?” He raised a brow towards the boy.

“Shut up Suna! You’re just jealous!”

“I’m not-”

“Hey Suna I got yours! ‘rinbananasplit’!!” Komori exclaimed.

“What the heck kind of username is that. Just because EJP’s color makes you look like a freaking lemon doesn’t mean I am too”

“But it’s cool!”

“Okay time to shut up now.” Aran declared, staring at disgust at the “ushidigbick” written on his strip of paper.

“Go dive in to v.league stan twt!!” the host exclaimed.

Suna stared at his profile first, outwardly cringing at the pfp which is Atsumu’s thighs.

****@shoyours** **

I just want everyone to always be reminded that these happened.

 _[_ _4 images attached of Hinata’s fake spike to set sequence._ _]_

****@milkyytobio** **

Thank you so much!

****@shoyours** **

Um you’re welcome ig?

Suna snickered. He heard Hinata boast about the pictures to kageyama who was beside him.

****@owoii** **

Hoshiumi stans this your man?

 _[_ _2 images attached of Hoshiumi with singed eyebrows. It was taken outside the gym and there were fire trucks everywhere._ _]_

****@gaokubagao** **

DELETE THIS!!!

****@owoii** **

Um no? I’m not harming anyone? What r u so pressed for

****@gaokubagao** **

WELL YOU’RE HARMING MY REPUTATION

“Oi Hoshiumi. Better be careful.” Suna sang out to the man with a smirk who looked up to him with a frown.

“Ugh they’re so annoying!”

“And you’re not?”

****@mayojiro flop era** **

I just want to be cut off from everyone yk? /srs

****@BokutoTiddies** **

What is “srs”

****@mayojiro flop era** **

It means serious.

****@BokutoTiddies** **

How about flop?

****@mayojiro flop era** **

It means you r unfunny. No one reacts to your tweets anymore.

****@BokutoTiddies** **

Okay.

****@BokutoTiddies** **

So you suck. /srs

Suna choked on air. Atsumu beside him looked up for a bit before shrugging and dismissing it. He then unilaterally decides that he had enough fun of the others and will create his own havoc.

Aran, having seen the evil look on his face immediately pales. “I’d like to have a talk with the person who decided that it’d be a good idea to put Suna and social media in a show together.”

****@atsubootythighs** **

I’m denouncing myself as an Atsumu stan. Wtf was I doing, thinking that mf was hot? His piss yellow hair annoys the shit out of me. The obnoxious serve routine he has?!? Who does he think he is fr fr

****@atsubootythighs** **

Anyways, let’s talk about his twin *twirls hair*

****@miyanin** **

Non-oomf I seriously think you need to get your brain checked.

****@samoo's** **

The serve routine is hot ngl but I agree let’s talk about Osamu.

****@ishiiii** **

It’s the hair that get’s me.

He heard a huff from beside him and looked up to see Atsumu glaring daggers at him. He smirked at him condescendingly.

“You find ‘Samu hot?? I’m tellin’ him!” Suna’s eyes widened momentarily before returning to it’s usual impassive state.

“It was just for the tweet idiot.”

****@Sakusa’sKleenex** **

WELL IDK ABOUT A CERTAIN SOMEONE I KNOW BUT I PERSONALLY THINK ATSUMU IS THE HOTTEST MAN TO EVER LIVE. And that Suna has the most stupid hair to ever exist. LIKE WHO STYLES IT LIKE THAT??

****@millyiff** **

Idk about you man… I mean look at this.

 _[_ _4 images attached of Suna in one of EJP’s matches, running a hand through his hair, sweat_ _running down the sides of his face._ _]_

“Well would you look at that, Atsumu.” Suna laughed out.

“Shut up! I’m never talking to you again.” The blonde grumbled.

“Real mature” The former drawled out.

****@ushidigbick** **

Please get me out of here.

****@hyakkun** **

oomf????

****

**Author's Note:**

> I had to divide this into chapters because I couldn’t finish it in time for his birthday but I also didn’t want to post nothing soo.... sorry it's very short


End file.
